


I Forgive You

by WholesomeTrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, communication through dreams, kinda sad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTrash/pseuds/WholesomeTrash
Summary: Their lips never moved, yet they spoke nonetheless.





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> I love torturing myself and others :D

_A little boy is crying softly;_   _tucked into a small corner_   _as he_ _sniffles and hiccups_. _He hears clearly_   _the sounds of his siblings_   _playing in the field_ , _even once they blend into the background_ ,  _like blurs in a painting._

 

_He wasn’t a bad child_ , _nor_   _the kind to_ _get in trouble_. _His tears_ _were merely the_   _result of loneliness_ ,  _consuming him._

 

_A rabbit_   _with horns runs_   _past the little_   _corner he has_   _made for himself_   _in Heaven_ , _taking a_ _moment to look_   _back at his_   _miserable state_. _It shakes_   _its head and_   _twitches its nose_ ,  _continuing on._

 

_The tiny boy_   _angel curls_   _up even further_ , _trying to_ _make himself disappear_. _It doesn’t work_ , _of course_ ; _Father would never_   _allow it._

 

_That_ _fact_ _made_ _him_ _angry_ _sometimes_.

 

_Why_ _couldn’t_   _he_   _just_ _leave?_

 

_The_ _sound_ _of_ _laughter_ _and_ _weeping_ _intertwined_ _like_ _some_ _sick_ _melody_ _in_ _his_ _head_. _It_ _made_ _him_ _even_ _sadder_ , _watching_ _his_ _siblings_ _enjoying_ _themselves_ , _while_ _he_ _was_ _overwhelmed_ _by_ _every_ _millennium_ _that_ _passed_ _without_ _him_ _joining_ _them_.

 

_He_ _is_ _not_ _welcome_.

 

 

“ _Brother?_ ”

 

 

_Samael’s_   _youthful_ _voice_ _fills_ _his_ _head_ _space_. _He_ _looks_ _up_ , _eyes_ _red_ _and_ _puffy_. _His_ _brother_ _is_ _there_ , _awkward_ , _eyebrows_ _drawn_ _into_ _light_ _concern_. _He_ _doesn’t_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _his_ _hands_ , _he_ _notices_.

 

_Their_ _lips_ _never_ _move_ , _yet_ _they_ _speak_ _nonetheless_.

 

 

“ _W_ - _w_ - _when_ ,” _he_ _sniffles_ , “ _did_ _you_ _get_ _here...?”_

 

 

“ _I_ _heard_ _your_ _cries_ , _and_ _came_ _to_ _see_ _what_ _ever_ _is_ _the_ _matter.”_

 

 

_Such_ _sophisticated_ _speech_ _for_ _ones_ _so_ _young_ ; _if_ _not_ _for_ _their_ _pitch_ , _one_ _could_ _think_ _the_ _words_ _came_ _from_ _grown_ _men_.

 

 

“ _I_ _am_ _w_ - _well_ , _S_ -,”  _his_ _voice_ _hitched_ , “ _Samael_. _I_ _am_ _well._ ”

 

 

_Tremors_ _wrack_ _his_ _poor_ _body_ _as_ _he_ _sobs_ , _wings_ _drooping_. _The_ _wind_ _whistles_ , _the_ _lions_ _are_ _lain_ _in_ _the_ _grass_ , _swatting_ _playfully_ _at_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _squealing_ _siblings_ _in_ _the_ _distance_.

 

_Samael_ _looks_ _back_ _and_ _forth_ _between_ _his_ _beloved_ _brother_ _and_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _angels_. _His_ _curly_ _jet_ _hair_ _lays_ _over_ _his_ _shoulders_ _as_ _he_ _ponders_.

 

 

“ _Do_ - _do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _play_ _with_ _me?”_

 

 

_A_ _whip_ _of_ _the_ _head_ , _and_ _the_ _wee_ _angel_ _stares_.

 

 

“ _R_ - _really?”_

 

 

_Samael_ _nods_ _shyly_. _He_ _holds_ _out_ _a_ _hand_ _for_ _his_ _brother_ _to_ _take_. _Slowly_ , _cautious_ _and_ _calculating_ , _he_ _reaches_. _He_ _gives_ _a_ _watery_ , _wobbly_ _smile_.

 

_Samael_ _mirrors_ _it_.

 

 

“ _Come_. _I_ _know_ _of_ _a_ _place_ _we_ _can_ _play._ ”

 

 

_Following_ _his_ _brother’s_ _steps_ , _he_ _keeps_ _his_ _smile_ _plastered_ _on_ , _cheeks_ _flushed_ _but_ _tears_ _forgotten_.

 

 

“ _Samael?_ ”

 

 

“ _Yes?_ ”

 

 

_He_ _looks_ _up_ , _eyes_ _sparkling_.

 

 

“ _I_ _forgive_ _you._ ”

 

 

_Samael_ _stops_ _dead_. _He_ _turns_ , _frowning_.

 

 

“ _Whatever_ _for?_ ”

 

 

_He_ _is_ _still_ _smiling_. _He_ _looks_ _serene_ , _robe_ _flapping_ _as_ _a_ _gust_ _of_ _wind_ _flies_ _by_.

 

 

 

“ _For_ _killing_ _me.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer wakes with a gasp, sweat drenched, and weeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was little, I always imagined Heaven would be filled with all sorts of wild animals, especially big cats. I had a perfect little imagine in my head; I would sleep with lions, play with lions, and just hang out with all the biggest felines. 
> 
> lol, anyway, that’s just a brief explanation as to why I added the lions. Because let’s face it, why WOULDN’T some of the fiercest creatures in the world be in Heaven? That’d be badass.


End file.
